unus_annusfandomcom-20200214-history
Unus Annus
''This articles refers to the organization, if you were looking for the YouTube video, click here. '' Unus Annus is an ongoing puzzle/project that was launched on November 15th, 2019, It was made by Markiplier and CrankGameplays and nobody knows what it really is. The main point is that the channel will be deleted 1 year after the first video got uploaded. The project's theme is about death and time as Unus Annus in English is "One Year" and Memento Mori in English is "remember that you must die". The Start On the night of November 14th, 2019, Markiplier changed his twitter profile picture to an all white background while fellow youtuber Crankgameplays changed his twitter profile picture to one of all black. Then, they both tweeted "12:01 am". People first thought it was linked to yin and yang, but then, at 12:01 am, November 15th, Mark and Ethan uploaded a video on their channels titled "This Will End in One Year", while wearing suits that matched the color of their respective profile pictures. On their individual channels, they revealed their new conjoint channel, Unus Annus and how that channel, along with all the videos on it, would be deleted in one year's time. The video's description contains a link that takes the viewer to a video uploaded from the Unus Annus channel, providing a viewer with a choice to join them on this journey or to miss their opportunity to be apart of Unus Annus. Both Mark's and Ethan's, as well as the first Unus Annus, ends with the slogan: Memento Mori. We'll see you tomorrow. Unus Annus. ''With the Latin writing roughly translating to, "Remember dying. One year." On the Unus Annus channel, links for an Unus Annus Twitter, Tumblr, Instagram, Subreddit and a merch line are present. Clues Discovered/Notable Events Editing one of Ethan's Instagram posts reveal the words 'Pay Attention'. This can mean several things. Currently, it's interpreted as a message to stay vigilant with the upcoming videos to be released on the channel. Nov. 16th - The First Last Days of Their Lives Mark and Ethan release their first 'official' video on Unus Annus titled 'Cooking with Sex Toys'. The duo, wanting to start their last year right, decided to cook themselves a healthy breakfast... using sex toys. They surprisingly make a decent-looking meal of pancakes, bacon, and eggs from vibrators, dildos, paddles, and a whip. The suits that Mark and Ethan wore previously are not seen and are replaced with more casual clothing. Clues Discovered/Notable Events Nothing clue wise so far has been discovered, however, when Mark was giving extensive advice on pancake flipping, the video displayed nearly transparent imagery of a funeral and a person appearing to come from Old Victorian times, as well as sand trickling down from an open hand. The funeral and the graveyard obviously resemble death while the sand can depict the passage of time, or more specifically, how time is running out; a common theme so far with Unus Annus. '(This will be an ongoing page of clue updates and information whenever another day passes. Stay tuned for more.)''' Category:Unus Annus